Obscurity
by Highla
Summary: Obscurity. It described their relationship perfectly; the quirks, love, personalities, attitudes and habits in the bedroom. A-Z of the Swisstria relationship, in a Gakuen human AU including adultery, cursing, smut and relationships with minors.
1. Ablactation

**A/N: I'm finally updating, oo~ Mr Edelstein/Roderich is Austria, Vash [Zwingili] is Switzerland, Lili is Liechtenstein, Mrs Edelstein-Héderváry/Elizaveta is Hungary, and Jensi [Edelstein] is Budapest**

Ablactation; the weaning of a child from its mother's milk. That was exactly what it was, in terms of metaphors. Vash had been home schooled since he was very young after numerous fights with other students, so it was as if the trip to the high school was his weaning. He absolutely hated it. He wanted to thrash about, throw himself into the middle of the road, scream until his throat grew dry, but he instead opted to remain completely silent and calm as they approached that place. To be perfectly honest, he rarely spoke anyway, unless of course he was spoken to. The building was abnormally large with a shield-like emblem containing the name of the school. The "World Academy", supposedly. Vash cringed at the name alone and lowered his head. His blonde hair flopped over his eyes as he tried to reduce as much eye contact as possible. Both hands balled up in the pockets of his dark green jeans as he followed his parents into the building. As usual, he scowled, and even more so when someone walked into him.

His eyes locked with those of a tall brunette man, who seemed particularly shocked, having clearly not expected anyone to be in the building at that time. Not that that Vash intended on being in the building anyway. There was a long silence between them, during which both simply stared into each others' eyes. He adjusted his jabot vainly. "Uh... Sorry," he mumbled before continuing on his way. After muttering a few curse words under his breath, the Swiss boy continued walking towards the headmaster's office. As slowly as physically possible to avoid having to discuss hell for as long as possible. Upon getting there, he sighed softly and sat lazily on the nearest chair to the door, ignoring the protests from his mother about having proper manners. He found little interest in everything that was happening around him. He was a sixteen year old boy, so naturally there was nothing that he could muse over in a bare, silent hallway. He didn't want to make conversation, eye contact or physical contact in the slightest.

Hence, he glared as the head teacher clapped a hand on his shoulder. His blood boiled. During the entire conversation he continued glaring angrily, not taking a single word in and only nodding or shaking his head when he thought it appropriate to do so. In fact, the only words he caught were, "Meeting your teachers now." The adults all stood up, and he hesitated to follow for a moment until they walked towards the door. He finally lifted himself out of the chair and stuck close to them on the way there, much like a small animal. The walk was much shorter than he had hoped for, as the classroom was just down the hallway, but Vash couldn't help dropping the scowl in favour of a more curious expression as they entered the large room to see the teachers all gathered. Some obviously did particular jobs, whereas others didn't even look as if they fitted into the school environment. His eyes drifted towards a fairly tall tutor with a pale green tint to the tips of his hair, who was wrapped in the arms of an oblivious-looking gym teacher. Both seemed to having a hard time refraining from acting like teenage lovers, but they admittedly seemed nice enough. "So... firstly here's Mr. Kirkland, your English teacher, and Mr. Jones, your gym teacher." He simply stared at the couple as if they were aliens.

"Why do I need to take English? Why not German?"

"You have a German teacher too, Mr. Beilschmidt over there," he pointed to an albino man with a huge grin, who waved frantically upon being pointed out, "But every student who attends here must learn English for various different reasons. One being that we're in an English-speaking country, and another being that you already appear to know at least the general gist of the language." He rolled his eyes upon realising that the point was actually valid and understandable, having naturally not assumed that there would be such a point made. Even so, he mentally noted that he wouldn't be paying attention to the subject from the first lesson he has with the teacher and would do anything to push that lovey-dovey Brit's buttons until he flipped.

"Here are Mr. Wang, the physics teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy, the chemistry teacher, and Miss Arlovskaya, the biology teacher." Vash glanced up at the somewhat creepy looking teachers and quickly decided to glance away again upon noticing the deranged look upon the blonde woman's face as she stared intensely at the tall man near the physics teacher's arm. Surely they would be better when he got to know them, but they were unusual to say the least. As he looked away from them, his eyes locked with deep violet irises across the room. Slightly familiar irises at that. He didn't recognise where he had seen them before until his eyes wandered down towards the unmistakable piece of white pleated fabric around his neck; a jabot. Damn.

"Uh... Well, that brunette teacher is Mr. Edelstein, the music teacher, and Mrs. Edelstein-Héderváry, the home economics teacher," the head teacher explained as he obviously tried not to pay too much attention to the couple for whatever reason. It was almost as if he knew something but didn't want to bring it up. The blonde's tongue flashed out to dampen his lips as his eyes reverted in the opposite direction for a moment. As he looked back, he noticed the slightest of smiles on the dark man's lips and instantly felt an unusual fluttering in the pit of his stomach- probably sickness, he decided. That smile made him want to punch the stupid out of him. The student's arms crossed defensively over his chest as he rolled his eyes towards the door, ignoring the other introductions as best as possible.

~o~

"So, Vash, you seemed to take quite an interest in that music teacher and his wife. Do you think she's attractive or something?" his mother asked quietly on the way back from the academy. Green eyes snapped up, almost angrily.

"I do not!" he retorted loudly, earning an irritated hissing noise in response to his inability to speak without yelling. Admittedly, he had been thinking quite a lot about the couple since the introduction, but it definitely wasn't anything to do with attractiveness. Perhaps it was the strong hold that she had him in, which strongly resembled how a mother may protectively hold their offspring. Perhaps it was the slightly distant approach to each other despite being side by side and holding each other. Perhaps it was even the way that she gazed longingly in the direction of the German teacher whilst he seemed to be trying to find interest elsewhere in the room. He was over thinking everything, he guessed, and none of it was his business. Plus he hadn't ever been in a relationship so as far as he knew it could be natural for couples to look at other people. Maybe.

They soon got back to their house, and Vash made a wild dash for his bedroom as soon as the front door was opened in order to avoid unnecessary conversation. His bedroom door was slammed and locked, then he slowly approached the bed before flopping back onto it. He took in a long, deep breath. The events of the day had already stressed him out, and it was barely even mid afternoon. The last thing he wanted to do was go to a weird boarding school in an unfamiliar area, even if it was only around half an hour away from where he lived with his parents. Technically, he was an adult and rarely spent money whatsoever, so he could escape at any point. Vash didn't need an extra two years in a boarding school just for qualifications. Plenty had done it before and had had success, so why should he bother? Saying it was a waste would be an understatement.

Then there were the teachers. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the sides of his fists. It was clear that most of them had relationships with others teachers, which was perfectly reasonable considering that they were stuck living on school grounds for forty weeks a year. Yet, there were so many same-sex couples... Vash admitted to himself that he had some attraction to other men; mainly strong, tall, dark, frugal men (which made it rather awkward to stand in a room containing a fair few tall brunette men at the academy; the last thing he wanted was to fall for a teacher or another member of staff), so it would be easy for anyone to tell the sexual orientation of anyone who entered the school grounds. It was also likely that many of the students were at least bi-curious, seeing as some of the teachers looked as if they had been together since they were students. It wouldn't be surprising if he was outed fairly quickly, so it would be necessary to get a girlfriend immediately in order to cover it up. After all, it would be weird for the new kid to be crushing on random guys whom he had never met beforehand.

It felt obsure; he would soon be packing his bags and leaving the house that he had lived in since they moved from Switzerland around eleven years prior to the first term. Part of him wanted to escape and was completely sure of it, but another tiny part was terrified of being alone in the new place with nothing to protect him. Vash had no idea what to expect, had no siblings to guide him, and didn't even have friends to give support. The realisation of loneliness was quickly dawning upon him and it was causing a crippling fear that scared him more than anything else he had experienced. He would get on with it, obviously, but he wouldn't like it. He could never like it as if it were nothing.


	2. Bifid

Bifid; divided in two by a deep split. It was as if he was torn in such a way when his parents dropped him off at the school and drove off immediately, just so that he wouldn't try to get back into the car. He stood staring at the vehicle as it see down the road for a while but remained perfectly silent in an attempt to hide his hurt. Over the weeks, they had argued more and more, so going to the school felt perfectly reasonable, but upon getting there... his heart definitely laid elsewhere. Vash wanted nothing more than to call up and apologise over and over until they forgave him then go back to their house for more homeschooling, but his damn pride meant that he would have to just accept it.

"You look torn. Homesick already?" Vash suddenly snapped around as he heard the voice to see the brunette man that he recognised to be his music tutor. He scowled.

"What is it to you?" The teacher shook his head with a smirk and glanced away briefly. There was a moment of silence between the two during which Vash stared with a glare and Mr Edelstein stared back with a neutral expression.

"No need to get defensive, I'm just used to the feeling too. My wife only became a teacher to stay with me, and our son was left with my cousin until he was able to come to this school. You may come to my room to talk if you wish to discuss it at all, but don't feel as if you have to. I understand that you probably don't intend on doing so, but you may if you need to air your feelings." With that, the tutor walked towards the building, suitcase in hand, leaving the small blonde to stare at the back of his head angrily. There was a lot that he wanted to say to him about his dislike for people who chose to interfere but the words wouldn't come out for some reason. It took a further few minutes for him to follow the teacher's steps, and he slowly entered the building with a slightly curious expression. The search for the dorms was fairly quick, as it simply consisted of following the other students and checking the numbers on the doors until he found his own; room number thirty two.

He opened the door and jumped upon seeing that someone else was already in the room. "I guess you're my dorm partner," he observed, then resumed with his unpacking as if the other student had never entered the room. His hair was dark brown and eyes green, much like Vash's own, and for some reason he looked rather familiar. Attractive, yet strangely familiar. The blonde shrugged it off and made his way to the spare bed, where he tossed his suitcase down and rummaged for the different clothing to put away. Both boys remained silent as they put their clothes in the relevant draws, then they occupied themselves quickly before any conversation was made. It remained that way for several hours with the only breaks from the silence being when the maids entered the rooms to hand out uniforms and timetables. "Lunch now, then first lesson," the darker boy finally said as he tugged on the uniform and grimaced at the sensation of the scratchy fabric against his skin, "I'll have the same timetable as you so I'll help you this week, but you're on your own next week." Vash nodded once as he pulled his own fresh clothing on, then made his way over to the door.

Conversation was casual during the walk towards the food hall. Just asking names and other basic information. Apparently, the other boy's name was Jensi; a Hungarian name particularly popular in his mother's birth place. He was a rather interesting boy, seemed calm and down to earth, and wasn't as bad as the young Swiss boy originally expected him to be. Not that he expected him to be anything but annoying anyway. In fact, with it being the complete opposite, part of him longed to make friends with the other boy. The patient attitude would help him to keep control, and his own erratic attitude changes would help to keep things entertaining. The mere thought of it made him smile slightly as he piled various different foods onto his plate and followed like a lamb to the nearest table. Luckily it was just the two of them there, but it was rather fascinating to see the swarm of students getting whatever they wanted and stumble lazily to any spare seat. It had been a long time since he had witnessed such a thing happening, but somehow it made him feel as if he belonged there.

Lunch was idle and finished almost as soon as it started. The head teacher had assumed that many of the students had eaten before arriving at the school, seeing as most arrived fairly late, and had therefore reduced the lunch period by half. Students then filed out of the halls and went towards their classes with disorientated expressions, having been given an extra few minutes to figure out where their final three rooms for the day would be. Those lessons were English, art and music for Vash and Jensi, according to the timetable that had been passed around, yet their classrooms and teachers were different. Luckily, though, they had agreed to meet after each lesson in order to get to the relevant places without getting lost. The blonde guessed that without the companionship he would most definitely get lost on one of the four floors to the building, so he was more than a little grateful for the assistance.

The English teacher was far from what he expected. Mr Kirkland had completely changed from the loved-up, sweet teacher that he was during the first meeting; this time he seemed rather grumpy and strict for some unknown reason. According to the student next to him, it was a common occurrence. When he was with his boyfriend and outside the classroom, he flirted and acted affectionate but inside the classroom he was stubborn and strict. Even his attire had changed completely; from tight leather trousers, a loose shirt and boots to a shirt, tie, sweater vest, cords and posh shoes. It was as if he had completely changed. Typical of a Brit, he figured. Yet, the lesson itself was also rather weird. Strange vocabulary was used, along with unusual punctuation and shorthand that every other student seemed to understand other than himself. The vast majority of the lesson was spent staring blankly at the board in hopes of picking something up, the remainder being filled with scrawling down the shorthand scrawls in order to check them out upon getting back to his room in hopes of possibly passing English with at least a C grade that year. Then as Vash turned to leave he made eye contact with the teacher and awkwardly shuffled out of the room as if there was something wrong with him.

Art wasn't much better. Vash couldn't remember the name of the teacher, and even when her name was pronounced, he found himself unable to pronounce it correctly, therefore making himself look like a complete idiot in front of the entire class. Not that he cared. Much. Admittedly, he wasn't the best at the subject, but at least the general shape of the fruit was correct, even if the shading wasn't. The teacher seemed rather impressed by it nevertheless, and had kneeled next to him, her abnormally large chest touching against the side of his desk. He blushed faintly. "You know, you'll get better if you draw things that interest you. Maybe try drawing your favourite things before the next class so that you get better and feel more satisfied with the result," she explained with a sweet smile, "Like candies or a band logo or maybe a girl you like."

"Y-yeah, whatever. This subject sucks anyway, it's not like I need it for anything," he replied impulsively as he dared a glance at the young woman to see her eyes glazing over with tears. "A-ah, shit... Don't get upset, Miss... Uh... I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" She jumped up immediately, almost hitting herself in the face with her breasts and resumed her position at the front of the class with tears eyes, causing a horrible feeling to run through the young boy.

Finally, though, the final lesson came and Vash mentally sighed upon being assigned a double table with some weird twitchy Italian kid. Every few minutes the boy would giggle and look past Vash to a tall blonde boy, and wave frantically as he whispered something affectionate to him. Even worse; it was as if he couldn't escape the annoying teacher at all. "Vash," he said quietly as he adjusted his glasses, "Would you please answer this question on the board please?"

"No." Brows furrowed in confusion, and the teacher stared for a while. It was as if he was trying to figure out whether Vash didn't know the answer or just didn't want to respond to the question appropriately.

"As far as your parents tell me, you know the answer to this question and you honestly need to get used to work in classes of students."

"Like I give a shit..." Mr. Edelstein pinched the bridge of his nose as he appeared to think deeply for a moment. His expression made it obvious that the remark irritated him, though he also seemed to be trying to hide it.

"Would you mind leaving the classroom for a few minutes? We need to discuss this in order to make it perfectly clear to you what I expect." The blonde let out an irritated huff as he exited the room upon instruction. He could hear the question being directed towards someone else through the door, then the teacher continuing with the lesson.

No less than ten minutes later, the other students were audibly given one of the stupid 'pair work' tasks to do and the brunette exited the room. That painful silence returned as neither knew what to say. "Look, I know it's hard for you to adapt to people other than yourself, but I expect you to at least make an effort, ja?" Mr Edelstein said eventually, and was completely blanked by the teen. "Vash, listen to me. You didn't even make it through half of your first music lesson." Again, he was ignored, and the blonde decided upon acting as childish as possible by staring intensely at the floor. A firm hold was placed upon his chin, which was tugged up similarly to force eye contact between them. Yet, the desired effect of a stern moment was far from the result. Violet locked with green in a vicious stare, which quickly softened to a look of curiosity. Student and teacher gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then the grasp was loosened and heads turned away. "Just... Please pay attention next time."

With that, they entered the classroom again and proceeded to avoid making eye contact for the remainder of the lesson.


	3. Cacogen

Cacogen; an antisocial person. It seemed as if for the entire duration of the first two months of being at e school, more and more students realised how antisocial and awkward Vash was. Apparently, threatening someone for simply looking in his direction was a bad move and required extensive punishment, both from teachers and from the other students, whom had all shunned him completely. Spare Jensi and some strange girl with hair similar to his own, who seemed to be intent on following him everywhere. "What do you want?" he finally asked her in his usual harsh tone, causing her to flinch and blush.

"Everyone's just mean to you because all of the girls think you're attractive and stuff, so they aren't getting anyone who's attracted to them," she pointed out. She gave a sweet, genuine smile for a moment in a way that made the blonde boy think for a moment.

"Are you one of those girls?" She nodded with a cute smile. His heart skipped a best. "Well, do you want to... um... go report back and tell them all that I'm attracted to men instead?"

The girl's eyes brimmed with tears almost immediately, then she slumped off in the opposite direction. Vash stared as she left then turned to see Jensi pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know Lili's the cute innocent one that all the guys used to try to get the attention of, right? Meaning that rejecting her was a stupid idea?"

"I don't like people," he muttered as he turned and walked towards his detention classroom, to see that there were a lot of teachers already in the room. He sighed and walked in without making eye contact.

"So, as you know, starting up a fight with Lukas was a bad idea, so here are your choices for detention teachers, seeing as never of you actually got hurt in any way. They're our best staff, so all will be good choices, but seeing as its your first detention you may pick one." Vash glanced up to see a bunch of teachers whom he had never seen in his life... and that damn music teacher again. He had no idea as to why the teacher was always there, but it was a pain in the ass and he didn't like it. Even so, he picked the brunette man out for the simple fact that he could avoid as much conversation as possible.

As the others left, he took seat on a chair near the back of the classroom. "You look distressed. Anything you want to talk about?" the man asked quietly.

"No, Edelstein. I don't need to talk to you," he sighed. So much for avoiding conversation.

"Just call me Roderich; you seem too unused to addressing tutors by their surnames." He then approached the desk and took the nearest chair before sitting on it, "Now, we'll be in here for the next hour, so I suggest you start airing what's troubling you." There was a moment of silence between the two which consisted purely of staring into each others' eyes before the Swiss boy finally spoke.

"Not that you give a shit or anything, but there's a small blonde girl with long plaited hair who basically said that she's attracted to me, and I screwed it up completely. I mean, she's pretty and the only person other than Jensi who's ever approached me and I messed it up." Upon hearing the other name mentioned, the tutor's expression grew more curious, almost as if he recognised it, but quickly appeared to dismiss the thought.

"Are you socially awkward at all? It seems that way."

"Just antisocial."

It felt weird to tell a teacher how he felt. In fact, it seemed weird to tell anyone anything. Especially as their eyes met again. "Everything going well for you?" he asked, despite having little interest whatsoever.

"I don't believe that it's suitable to discuss with a student." Vash's curiosity rose suddenly.

"I won't tell anyone, Roderich, I don't really have anyone to tell anyway."

"My wife is calling for a divorce," he said quietly, "We married too fast in fear that we'd be separated but then she trained to become a teacher." The student blinked as the realisation dawned that the teacher wasn't exactly what he expected.

"Why does that call for a divorce?"

"I'm... no longer attracted to her. In fact, I find myself unable to find any attraction in females whatsoever."

The music teacher, Mr. Edelstein, had pretty much admitted that he was a homosexual. Naturally, the student had no problem with it, seeing as he had some attraction to other males as well, but it was rather surprising. Although Vash hated to admit it, Roderich was an attractive man. Not many people had violet eyes, as it was a rare mutation that was extremely recessive. The dark hair contrasted with his eyes well and his glasses bordered his face perfectly, highlighting his strong jaw and cheeks. His face was well proportioned and, although the teacher was rarely seen out of formalwear, his body was clearly muscular. Yet, he definitely seemed to be more off lady's man.

Unconsciously he dropped his barriers and shuffled slightly closer to the other man. For the third time in fifteen minutes, their eyes met, and both immediately leaned in closer, almost touching. Their faces remained just an inch away, and both closed their eyes in preparation for contact. " Vash," the tutor said softly, "What are we doing?"

"I-I don't know..." Even so, neither moved away, instead allowing their lips to brush gently. Electricity suddenly sparked through them, and lips crashed together in a strong, dominating kiss. Student and teacher gripped each other's shirts. firmly as they fought for dominance. Tongues slipped out; both males made it their personal targets to force them down the others' throats. Fear only set in as they moved away from each other. "Sir, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't pretend you were completely innocent when you were trying to fight for dominance."

Eyes reverted to the floor. "Do the security cameras work in this room?"

"I believe not."

"If they do work in here, just tell them that I started it."

"Admittedly, it was I who started it." Vash shuffled uncomfortably on his chair, then turned away. He had no feelings towards Mr. Edelstein as far as he was aware, hence he had no idea as to why they actually kissed. It seemed as if it was just in the heat of the moment but kissing a man whom he had known for just a few weeks was unusual for him, and even more so considering that the man was one of his tutors. There was something good about it and something that induced fear in him. He loved it as much as he hated it. He wanted to shy from it but, at the same time, he wanted to lean in and capture the soft lips again.

No doubt about it; he was an amazing kisser. The student had never felt a kiss against his lips, and that one had made his heart melt. Vash wouldn't have expected anything less from a married man. The lips were soft and gentle, providing varying pressure against his own to keep the contact interesting, and the tongue was curious. It wasn't forceful or sloppy despite the battle for dominance, but it felt amazing for him. He guessed that his own technique wasn't half as good for the tutor, but rather hoped that he would be able to train it up sometime.

The remainder of the detention was spent in complete silence. They glanced to each other occasionally but refused to say a word until the end, when the blonde boy stood and made his way to the door. "Goodbye, sir," he said quietly upon exiting. Waiting for him, thankfully, was Jensi, so he would have someone to talk to. He grabbed for the slim wrist of the darker boy and dragged him towards their dorm where both sat on the beds. "I'm guessing you weren't bored by the detention at all?"

"It was strangely interesting," Vash hummed contently as he desperately tried to hide how content he was.

"What happened?"

"Two things; Mr. Edelstein is gay-"

"Which I already knew..."

"-and we kissed."

Jensi blinked as he stared at the other student. "You kissed my dad?"

"Y-your _dad_!?" He mentally slapped himself upon realising that the familiar dark hair was similar to that of the tutor and the green eyes matched those of the home economics teacher. How had he not realised before!? Being the genius he was, he had made out with his only friend's father. The brunette stood and made his way towards the door.

"I won't be childish by being an asshole to you or by cutting off connections with you, but don't expect me to be impressed if you have an affair with my Vater. I won't stop you if it makes him happy as he's been lonely lately, and I might be over thinking this considering that it was just a kiss, but if you hurt him this friendship is over."


	4. Deflocculate

**A/N:**** So bad at proofing _ Sorted a few continuity errors and tried to keep spelling mistakes to a minimum~ Now, should do several chapters tonight hopefully if all goes well; my word counter kept deleting this on the tablet which is why it took so long ^^; Enjoy~**

Deflocculate; to break down into small pieces. He had done so with their relationship on numerous occasions. Vash openly admitted that he knew there was no love between him and the teacher. The kiss had been full of passion and he had thought about it every time their eyes locked in the classroom, but he knew full well that Mr. Edelstein wasn't in love with him. Even so, it didn't stop his fantasies whatsoever. He had dreamt up so many scenarios, during which he confessed to having a romantic connection to the older man, then joined their lips harmoniously once again. He yearned for the scent of coffee and cologne again, the taste of mint and honey upon his tongue. Those soft hands to touch his face again, then a gentle bump of their noses. It would never happen, he figured, as the man was clearly not a pedophile, yet he felt an unbeatable desire to propose going steady in a stable, loving relationship.

Sometimes, it also felt as if he had tricked himself into believing that there was something between them. Every time the brunette's tongue flashed over his lips or he looked at the student from under thick lashes, his heart stopped. Perhaps it was on purpose, but it was likely just his mind picking at what he wanted to see. He had broken each bit down time after time, so his mind would most likely be the cause for his inability to see anything other than the attractive side to the teacher. Yet, it took its toll rather quickly. His concentration was quickly leaving, resulting in low scores during tests and complete mind blanks when he was asked questions. Obviously only he knew what was happening, but the slightly concerned furrow of his tutor's brows made him question internally whether he had been caught out.

"Vash, could you stay after class for a moment please?" the teacher asked before the blonde boy could make a mad dash for the door after one of the lessons. The somewhat questioning look he gave suggested that he had either caught on or was about to demand answers, but Vash gave a nod as the last few students filed out of the door, shutting it behind them. "Am I distracting you?" he almost whispered in a rather low tone. Nothing like getting straight to the point...

"Sir, I..." he started, but found himself unable to finish the sentence.

"Are you attracted to me or something?"

"N-no... I-I mean... yes."

Their eyes locked, much like how they had a week prior to that day. "I know you aren't attracted to me, so don't pretend that you are. You don't look like the sort to date a-" His sentence was cut short as those softened lips touched against his once more. It was chaste and innocent. Rather enjoyable too, the student observed. He took in Roderich's scent contently as he wrapped both arms around the back of his neck, and smiled gently against the lips as stronger arms circled his waist. As they drew from the kiss, he felt his heart flutter, much like a butterfly. "I am attracted to you, Vash. To me, you aren't a minor, nor are you a child in any way. It may be that you're not eighteen yet, but you're still a man despite that." A smile touched the blonde's lips as he pressed close to the taller figure, his head resting on the warm chest in a place that allowed him to hear the slightly elevated heartbeat of his tutor.

"Would you like to take it slow with me?" the smaller asked quietly as he gazed up into those beautiful eyes again. It was almost as if a few of the small pieces had linked at that point, and he smiled upon seeing the content nod of acceptance. He then let out a sigh of relief as he melted against the taller figure, "I guess it won't be accepted well that we're dating in a way, especially considering that your son is a few months older than me." Roderich gave another nod and ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks.

"We'll make it through just fine," he assured before lifting the chin of the short teenager and pressing another chaste kiss to his lips, "Now, it's best for you to go and enjoy the rest of your evening, so I shall see you tomorrow." They shared a smile and another gentle squeeze before going their separate ways.

As Vash entered the room, his roommate's eyes flashed up. There was silence for a long moment, but he could feel the brunette's eyes upon him. Even so, he said nothing and allowed his eyes to lock on the ceiling. Jensi cleared his throat loudly, and upon receiving no response, spoke. "Are you going to tell me what you and my Vater have been doing?"

"I thought you weren't interested," he mused with a smirk.

"On the contrary, he's been smiling more than usual since the first time you and he kissed, then you were later back today so I'm curious."

"We're dating." He expected his friend to flip at the new but instead received a rather warm smile.

"Then I suppose you'll be wanting the dorm to yourselves occasionally?"

"Not for a while," the blonde said with a half smile as he exchanged glances with the other boy.

"Well, as long as you're committed and don't use him for a quick fuck, I find it somewhat cute," Jensi smiled. It was rather surprising to Vash that his friend was so supportive of the fact that he was in a relationship with his father of all people. Most would be shocked to find that a guy was in love with a teacher, never mind a man that his closest friend was actually related closely to. He was rather glad that Jensi had no siblings, especially younger ones, or perhaps he wouldn't have interfered at all and definitely wouldn't have allowed it to have gone past the first kiss. Sure, he would have admired Roderich from afar, but ruining a family with children who wouldn't understand why their father was kissing another man who was younger than their eldest brother would be unforgivable as far as he was concerned.

Yet, he returned to the idea of the small pieces that made up their current situation and decided that he likely wouldn't have been able to stop himself anyway. He had spent hours deciding upon how the relationship would actually turn out; how he would give the first proper, affectionate kiss, how he'd show the teacher his feelings, how he'd announce that it was love that he felt once the time was right, and finally how he'd show that he was ready to make the full commitment of an adult relationship. Everything else seemed too far in the future, definitely a year or more it seemed, hence he decided that it was unnecessary to waste hours imagining something that may not even come into play, given that Mr. Edelstein came to notice the large age gap and found someone whom he could relate to better. Not that Vash wanted that to happen, but it as a possibility.

And as soon as it came to the point where they could talk freely, using first names and looking directly into each other's eyes, he would take the next step. He would ensure that they were in love first, naturally, but it would all end well. This thought made him smile. Once he was completely in love, he would show the tutor exactly how he felt, and that would be that.


	5. Erubescent

Erubescent; blushing. The perfect way to describe the skin of Vash's cheeks whilst he was making out with the tutor against the wall. Admittedly, he had started it, but the compromising position that he was in; lifted up to Roderich's height with his legs wrapped around the slim waist, made him rather giddy. The lesson had gone rather well, and the results of their recent mock exam had been given to them. Unsurprisingly, the blonde boy had figured that it was only right to take more pride in the subject that his partner was teaching him and had therefore gotten eighty nine percent. Mr. Edelstein had congratulated him on it, his violet irises sparkling with happiness at the significant improvement from sixty three percent during the practice paper at the start of the year. With a cheeky smile, Vash had announced that he deserved a kiss as a reward, but didn't quite expect it to go as far as it did. Now, his back was against the wall nearest to the board with his tongue tangled around the teacher's, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a milky white chest.

His own hands fumbled with awkward buttons as his cheeks darkened in colour. The jacket, jabot and shirt were thrown carelessly to the floor, leaving both males exposed. The Swiss boy slowly slipped a hand down to the belt of Roderich's trousers, and felt a tap on the back of his hand in response. Both drew from the kiss panting for air soon after, a string of saliva keeping their lips joined for a moment longer. "Please take me," the student blurted out suddenly, taking his partner by surprise."You know I can't, Vash," he said softly as he ran a hand through soft locks, "We've barely been together for six weeks and it's irresponsible to do so. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment. "I-I mean, we may some day but not until we know that we want to be together, no matter what anyone else thinks."

He nodded once in response as his eyes reverted to the floor. How could he have been so stupid as to go back on his own decisions then try to make a move on someone like that? His feet touched the ground again, and he retrieved his disposed clothing in silence. "Please don't think that I'm not attracted to you; you're very attractive." The blush, which had quickly gotten pale again, tickled his cheeks yet again.  
"Y-you don't really believe that." Damn silence lingered again. Presumably because Roderich genuinely didn't believe that Vash was attractive. It was obvious by the way that he looked at him, and-  
"I love you."

That one he didn't expect. Those three words secured everything as far as the Swiss boy was concerned. Everything came down to it. Six weeks seemed like too little time to say those, but his throat went dry as soon as he heard them. Love. The word that he had never heard from another person, aimed directly towards him. He'd discussed it before, but no one _ever_ fell in love with him. "Well... I guess I love you too," he mumbled in a somewhat flattered, somewhat flustered tone. His- dare he say, boyfriend- smiled slightly. "And I think you're attractive too." Anyone entering the room at that point would be overly suspicious due to the deep red colouring on the cheeks of both males as they were erubescent, shirtless and still glowing from the buzz of the confession. Not that anyone would enter the room, but hypothetically they would respond in such a way.

Clothing returned to its original position on pale bodies, then both student and teacher sat. Vash rested his head upon his boyfriend's shoulder as he closed his eyes. "Tell me your news as you were going to last night before she knocked on the door." There was visible tension as the elder adjusted his position on the chair and slowly wrapped both arms around the smaller figure.  
"She told me that Jensi isn't my biological son. That's why he doesn't look like me, apparently. So, I have even more reasons to divorce her."  
"So you've given your signature and sent it off?"  
"Ja, but she called off the divorce and even though I signed for it, we now have to wait for another two years before the marriage is officially over." Their eyes met; worried green locking with calm violet. It was a bad idea to have brought it up, Vash decided. Although Roderich wasn't in love with his wife, he still wanted her to be happy. Naturally, any man would unless the breakup was sour.

He wrapped both arms around the brunette and buried his face in the crook of the warm neck. He would sort it out as soon as possible in order to make his boyfriend feel better, even if it completely ruined any social status that he had built up during the time that he had been in the academy. Two small fingers lifted Mr. Edelstein's chin, then thin lips were pressed to his for a moment. "I'll see you later, okay? Come to my dorm after dinner," he whispered before hopping off the teacher's lap, giving a quick hug and exiting the room.

His next move was to go towards his home economics classroom in hopes that the Hungarian woman was still in there. He knocked on the door once and peeped through a crack in the door to see the teacher sat at her desk. Her eyes instantly snapped up to look at him, then she beckoned him into the room. "What is it you want, Zwingili?" she said in the hard tone that she tended to use with him, compared to the sweet, innocent tone that she used when talking to any of the other students.  
"I'm here about your husband. You see, he-"  
"He's your boyfriend, I know. Don't expect me not to know these things. When your husband excitedly tells you that he's in love with another man and describes one of your students, there's no way that you aren't going to recognise it. Let's face it, your relationship with him is already going way too fast as it is. It's improper to be acting like that with him." The tone had gotten lower somewhere along the line and her eyes were threatening.

Miss Héderváry, as she now referred to herself, was usually a down-to-earth, sweet lady but something seemed off about her. She seemed angry for starters. Most people weren't fond of student-teacher relationships and tended to refer to them as 'disgusting', but the look on her face suggested that she had passed the point of disgust. Vash had no idea of how to describe it. "I love him," he said quietly as his eyes locked on the floor. She laughed loudly, in a way that genuinely sounded as if she found it amusing instead of a sarcastic laugh.  
"That's what I thought too, just expect him to randomly say to you that he's no longer attracted to you and instead wants a boyfriend."

That was when it dawned. It wasn't anger, it was hurt. She was still in love with Roderich and hoping desperately that, in the two years before the marriage would legally have to go on, he would realise that he loved her and call it off. Vash felt sick. It may not have been his fault that the teacher was attracted to other men, but he had managed to ruin their marriage in a way. For the first time, he felt guilty for being in love and approached the female teacher slowly. "Hug me."  
"What!? No!"  
"I'm trying to comfort you! I don't like hugging people!" he snapped as he extended his arms slowly. With a soft sigh, she stood and hugged the short male.


	6. Featous

**A/N: Ermahgerd, we've had all of the results back (plus a maths exam, final unit) for our exams so most of this week has been panicking over it. Literally abandoned every story to revise then when the results came in, I was gong to continue. Got them back, they were good as far as I was aware, so I was all pumped to write this... then my mother told me that straight As aren't good enough. Hence the depressive lack of writing. I have so many excuses for not writing much _ BUUUUT you'll hopefully forgive me in the next chapter because *rainbow* smut :3**

Featous ; shapely, well-made, handsome and neat. Roderich may not have always ensured that he was looking his best, but he was definitely featous. He could wear loose sweatpants and an oversized shirt and the younger male would still be drooling over him. Obviously personality also played a large role in their progress as a couple, but as the weeks past, it was clear that their relationship would soon turn physical as well as emotional. They were connected in a way that made it seem like it was perfectly normal for a thirty-three year old male to be in love with a sixteen year old male, and vice versa. Four months into their relationship started up something new; undressing in front of each other. Mainly chaste and intended for changing before going out or before showering, but Vash would occasionally try to cop a feel and usually got a playful scolding for it. Everything between them was steady and, although they had occasionally tried to prevent any desires with oral and manual stimulation, remained on a fairly basic level as far as relationships were concerned. No sleeping in the same bed upto that point, no intentionally making the other aroused, and no actual penetration.

Even so, the dates were frequent and they often ended up cuddled in either of their beds depending on whether the home economics teacher was sleeping in the room or in someone else's. Although they didn't stay in the rooms together, it felt rather natural to be cuddled up close together as if they were a proper, acceptable couple with no fears of being caught at all, especially after a sweet date that required cuddling afterwards. "Can I look at you?" Vash suddenly asked out of the blue one day whilst they were curled up together in his dorm, "Jensi's not going to be back for a while and I just like to... look at you..."

"You see me all the time," Roderich said quietly as he kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You know what I mean." There was some hesitation, as it was rather uncommon for the couple to openly remove clothing in front of each other, and despite the fact that they had touched each other quite a lot, it still felt somewhat awkward to do so. There was a distinct line between touching and looking; Vash was determined to cross said line. When it came to the stimulation, they didn't see each other's bodies. It was all completely covered with the layers down just enough to sort out the 'problem'. Eyes rarely met much of the skin, and even as they walked to the shower, they tended to show just their backs.

The Austrian tutor stood slowly. In one fluid motion he removed his jacket, which he carefully- neatly- folded up and placed at the side of the bed. The jabot soon followed as expected, but was instead thrown to the side instead of placed down neatly. Each button of his shirt was popped out of its hole until milky white skin was revealed from underneath the layer of clothing. He paused for a moment after removing it to allow his partner some time to enjoy the view. Vash snatched up the opportunity immediately and allowed his eyes to wander. Although Mr. Edelstein looked as if he were an innocent, respectable man with clothes on, he had a rather amazing figure that no other student would guess existed. His muscles were well defined and his entire torso looked rather strong. His figure was well built, despite the somewhat feminine curve between his hips and waist, where it tapered in a little too much. Naturally Vash had seen it all before as Roderich had a habit of sleeping shirtless or in an open dress shirt, but the body still left him in awe. Each time he walked in in the morning, or woke up if he had been sleeping on one of the chairs in the room, the torso was almost always revealed.

His own body was slim and very feminine, which he was more than slightly embarrassed about. Unlike the teacher, he had no trail of pale hair from his navel downwards, no definition in his muscles and nothing in particular to prove that he wasn't in fact a girl in his upper body. He left much to be desired, as far as other males would be concerned, as his hips came out a few inches more than his chest in a way that curved around his waist. Hence, the- dare he say- sexy, masculine body was something of interest to him. Especially as thumbs hooked in belt loops before inching the fabric down slowly, revealing where the happy trail led to. Vash was suddenly thankful for the loose fitting garment as more skin was revealed with only one layer remaining. Yet, with that layer came no teasing; just a quick tug to remove the clothing completely and leave his entire body completely exposed. The body in front of him was most definitely featous, and the speed in which the clothing was removed exaggerated how beautiful the figure was. It had been slowed but not too much; allowing the eyes to wander effortlessly over the attractive frame, imitating the slipping of each layer off of the skin.

The brunette bit his lower lip lightly. "Is it... to your liking?" he asked quietly, and earned a frantic nod in response, "Then, are you going to remove yours?" The student hesitated for a moment before slowly shaking his head, much to Roderich's disappointment. No doubt, he wanted to, but it would make the older male laugh. Each time his arousals were targeted by a hand or warm mouth, he would do everything physically possible to hide his body. The bedsheets would be stuffed around each corner to stop light from getting in, and he would ensure that the layers of clothing were pulled back just enough to access the organ. When he went towards the shower, boxers remained clinging to his body, and his arms were wrapped around himself in a way that resembled a straight jacket in an attempt to cover up his sides and front as much as possible. He had nowhere near as much muscle, as suspected before, not as much of an attractive body (especially in particular places) and had some puppy fat left over around his waist. He had no experience without clothing, and had barely had any when it came to kisses. Vash's eyes flickered down for a moment as he attempted to find an excuse. As they raised again, Mr. Edelstein had already half dressed himself again.

"Why are you putting them back on?"

"You didn't want to remove yours, so I'm guessing that it's either moving too fast or you're uncomfortable with it. Therefore, the clothing will be replaced until a later time when you wish to continue."  
"You're teasing me so you can get into my trousers." The teacher rolled his eyes as he slipped back under the covers and wrapped both arms around the slender figure. He seemed perfectly content as his cheek rested against the small shoulder, and his eyes seemed to confirm it as he looked up at the younger male through thick lashes. He balanced his glasses on his nose once again in order to see his partner, and affectionately kissed the pale skin of his cheek as a form of apology for not wanting to be the only one exposed despite the fact that he had had more experience with it. One hand touched Vash's as he whispered a simple, "I love you."

The lack of response was a common occurrence to him now. It was clear that the blonde didn't enjoy announcing that he had attractions to other people, which was perfectly reasonable as far as Roderich was concerned. It was just something that Vash did. He would only return the phrase if he felt that it was a suitable time to say it, which was never in the exact same situation as any other time that he had said it. The Swiss boy had a rather perculiar way of doing things; giving affection but not wanting to receive it, looking over his partner's figure but not wanting to show his own, wanting to hear those three words but only return them when the moment felt right... Naturally, though, that made the teacher's heart flutter when he finally did hear it, but his heart tended to sink a little when the only response was a half smile or a nod. Even so, he would wait patiently or attempt something new to hear it once again.

"I have a question," both said simultaneously. Smiles played on their lips for a moment as they realised the synchronisation, then Roderich silently motioned for Vash to continue.  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked quietly as he shyly drew patterns on the broad chest to busy himself during the wait for a response. Two fingers lifted his chin slightly, bringing his sight path up towards the teacher's. He nodded once before pressing his lips to those of the student gently.  
"Would you perhaps come to stay with me during the next holidays? It's a rather small house but Jensi and Eliza are staying here, so it'd just be us there." Vash tilted his head slightly, as if to question why he would be allowed in the other man's house, but soon nodded as his partner had done and cuddled up close again, as he had been doing moments before. It would likely be a fun experience for him, to be imitating regular relationships, but it was rather scary at the same time (although he would never admit that verbally). Just another thing to keep him going


	7. Gripulous

**A/N: Here, my sweeties, the smutty chapter! It has purpose later, don't worry, and hopefully it won't be as bad as most that I've ended up writing~ Shall also see if there's an Austria at the Sunday MCM this weekend for awesome Swisstria pictures (totally doing Switzy in a blue dress :3) so if that happens there may be a link to the pictures posted somewhere~ Enjoy!**

Gripulous; grasping and greedy. They had gone with simple stimulation and an emotional relationship for most of the first year until it finally reached the holidays in June. Vash was rather proud of himself when he realised that he had almost gone through a year of a relationship without it turning to mindless sex, despite the urges to take it further. Yet, it was only when they got to the teacher's home across the state that they even thought about taking the final step. As mentioned before by Mr. Edelstein, his wife and Jensi had stayed at the academy, so they had the entire house to themselves. Perfect for getting close and intimate.

Within half an hour of arriving at the house, they had made their way towards the bedroom and had completely removed all clothing. Fingers roamed over skin for the first time, leaving both wanting more contact. "Please... go bareback," Vash breathed as he knotted his fingers in dark locks of hair. The older male chuckled softly as he set his glasses aside.

"Not happening, lieben. We may not have any infections but it'll likely cause a lot of pain and it's not really ideal until after marriage when partners can afford to have one day of no protection," he whispered softly into the ear of the blonde as he searched in the nearest cupboard for the essential items, "After all, we don't want your first time to be unpleasant." As he moved back towards his partner, his eyes flashed over the body in front of them, and he smiled fondly before coating his fingers in the lubricant.

Vash squirmed as the fingers pressed against his sensitive entrance. He had never had the confidence to actually touch himself there, so it felt strange to have a finger positioned against it. One slight nod secured the fact that they both wanted the same thing, and the single finger was gradually slipped inside of him. Both males remained quiet; the tutor trying to work out the best angle for thrusting in the finger and the student trying to figure out whether he enjoyed having the digit knuckle deep in his rear. Finally, Roderich moved the finger in a way that imitated the thrusting that his hips would be doing layer, causing Vash to realise that there wasn't much pain with one finger. The thrusting quickly changed to rubbing against the walls in order to relax and lubricate them. That, however, was rather painful. He lifted his hips up higher to urge the elder to thrust again, but was instead treated to several pillows under his ass and a second finger incorporated slowly.

This time, the blonde did cry out from pain. He was promptly comforted as Roderich moved the fingers fluidly. Kisses littered the back of his neck, especially when it came to the point where the fingers were scissored, and the pained cries were eventually lost. As he began to sense the comfort, the brunette turned the stretching to imitating their later sex again with his fingers; moving fast and hard inside of him, being sure to rub against any sweet spots that he had found just in case it got painful. Vash hummed in pleasure at the sensation, having never expected it to feel even slightly pleasant. Naturally, it stung a little, but not enough to make him feel too uncomfortable.

That was, until the third finger was slipped in. All pleasure was completely lost. Vash's fingers dug deep into the bedsheets as tears sprung to his eyes. Despite the kisses that were intended to comfort him, he felt an unbelievable urge to push the older male away and assume the foetal position. "F-fuck," the blonde cried out as the fingers were thrust deep inside of him, his eyes squeezed so tightly shut that it sounded as if a volcano was erupting inside his head. Roderich continued comforting him as much as possible as the fingers were hooked onto his walls, and had little success at all until he clawed over a certain place. A place where Vash had never been touched before, around an inch or two into his rear where it was most sensitive. A place that made him scream from the sudden burst of pleasure rushing through him whilst his vision went white.

It was amazing. He had been touched in many sensitive places before; a particular patch of skin just below his ear, a spot just right of his cervical vertebrae and the tip of his length to name a few, but this place... This place was a beautiful torture; sweet victory for pain removal. His body pressed flat against the bed with his hips raised as high as he could physically get them in a desperate attempt to force the fingers against that spot again. The brunette let out a chuckle as his fingers abused his partner's prostate rather roughly to eliminate all of the pain that he had experienced from the previous stretching. Although it would likely still hurt a lot when they actually got to the act, he figured it would be best to make it as pleasurable as possible whenever he could to prevent himself from breaking the younger male. Even if it was clearly irritating the younger male when he rubbed his fingers deep into the nerve bundle and almost made his climax hit prematurely.

Then, to Vash's surprise, the fingers were slipped out of him. He turned to face the older male to see him sitting on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Mind preparing me, lieben? Just slip the condom on and coat in an extra layer of lube; it should be sufficient after the preparing," he said quietly with a pale blush, earning a slight nod in response. The student searched around for the silver packet and, upon locating it, opened it with great curiosity, having never used one before. The rubber was removed carefully, then rolled onto the hard length. Vash proceeded to coat his hand with the lubricant. He was gripulous; the hand gripped by the base, then began to stroke quickly in a greedy attempt to draw out lewd moans. Soft, indescribable noises met his ears as the teacher's head rolled back; not quite as loud as he wished, but enough to turn him on further.

The student pressed a gentle kiss to his teacher's lips for a moment before turning over to reveal his entrance again. There was no hesitation in positioning, but Roderich completely stopped before entering the younger male. "Sure you're ready for it?" Vash nodded once and heard the audible sigh from behind him as the teacher tried to build up enough confidence to continue. After all, he had only ever done such a thing with one person before; a fully grown tomboy at the time, now a lady whom he had lost attraction to. His hips slowly moved forwards and he felt himself entering the young blonde. Vash had taken in a deep breath as his virginity had been plucked, and released said breath as he felt the brunette's hips stop moving. The sensation of having someone buried to the hilt inside of him felt rather weird, naturally, but he guessed that it would soon start to feel somewhat better. Perhaps he would get used to the sensation, or practice enough to like it.

The student's own hips jolted a few times as he began to get used to the feeling of the still length inside of him. It took a further few minutes of rotating and bucking his hips to get so used to it that he felt that it was possible for the older male to begin with the general thrusting movement. Yet, as the length was moved slowly inside of him, every inch, the pain returned. Vash bit down hard on his lower lip as the throbbing sensation filled his lower half rather quickly, and internally cursed at the fact that the position that they had decided to use meant that teacher could easily fit the entire seven inches in with no problem whatsoever. Nails clawed at the bedsheets as the pace increased, and he soon found that his hips were involuntarily moving against Roderich's despite the pain.

Damn pain.

Roderich, however, was letting out the softest of noises, presumably due to the sensation of being pulled in by the muscles. Despite the stretching, the student was still amazingly tight, like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel his release coming strangely early; a growing warm patch in his lower torso that felt as if he was alight, so he gripped Vash's length and stroked roughly in time with each thrust of his hips. Only then did the pain deteriorate for him. His own climax wasn't far off, and his eyes closed in anticipation for the end. Knees grew weak and hands shook as more and more pleasure built up, right up until his release. He cried out from both pleasure and surprise, and again as the teacher's climax hit, causing him to tense up slightly.

There. They had secured and confirmed their love for each other. No lust. Just pure affection. It was the best feeling; to be love in such a way that someone genuinely wanted to show their feelings during a physical act that wasn't completely based on the two being turned on. He turned onto his back and gently pecked the soft lips again as the slightest of smiles played on his lips. It took a lot of time to get the words that he wanted to say out, but when he did, relief washed over both him and his partner.

"I love you."


End file.
